


[podfic] Sirius Ascending

by Aeolian, reena_jenkins



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mention of Collars, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Post-Movie, TODAY IS MY 9TH PODFICIVERSARY, Wingfic, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolian/pseuds/Aeolian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: I love dogs. I've always loved dogs.The post-credit scene you can't take your kids to see.





	[podfic] Sirius Ascending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sirius Ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318926) by [Aeolian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolian/pseuds/Aeolian). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wingfic, Light Dom/sub, Boot Worship, Light Bondage, Cunnilingus, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Knotting, Overstimulation, Xenophilia, mention of collars, post-movie, TODAY IS MY 9TH PODFICIVERSARY

**Length:** 00:17:26

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA\)%20_Sirius%20Ascending_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
